El poder de tres
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: One-short en el que juego con la actriz Alissa Millano en su papel de Kyra en Castle (capítulo 2x12) y su anterior gran éxito: la serie embrujadas.


Una noche lúgubre cubría el basto bosque de espesos árboles que parecían danzar al compás del rítmico viento que soplaba en la ciudad de Nueva York. El aullido de un animal salvaje me sobresaltó, haciendo que retrocediera rápidamente, golpeando mi espalda con una fría y suave superficie. Me giré lentamente, sin atreverme a mover los pies de la posición en la que me encontraba. Un grito se escapó de mi garganta, convirtiendo aquella noche en un perfecto escenario de una película de terror. Frente a mi, una tumba cuya inscripción remontaba al siglo pasado me dejó sin habla. Pero no era ese elemento que me avisaba que me encontraba en un cementerio lo que me alarmó, sino la bestia que tras ella se encontraba. Un cuerpo desgarbado, de al menos dos metros y medio, con el rostro enfurecido y con una pequeña tela que a penas cubría su miembro se acercaba hacia mi portando algo en su mano que en la oscura noche no pude distinguir.

Llevé mis manos hasta el precinto del pantalón en busca de mi arma pero no la encontré. Instintivamente, di un paso atrás, temiendo que lo que quiera que fuese que tenía frente a mi me atacase sin tener defensa alguna. Comencé a notar como el viento frío no era capaz de aliviar el calor que comenzaba a emanar mi cuerpo, fruto del terror que me atenazaba.

De repente oí pasos a mi espalda que me hicieron temblar. La angustia de imaginar que pudiese haber más monstruos como aquel, rodeando cada resquicio de aquel bosque me aterraba. Ya no era dueña de mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo actuaba por impulso, dejándose llevar por mis instintos más primitivos, aquellos que me decían que hullera de allí de inmediato.

Pero los pasos se acercaban. No tenía escapatoria. Si daba un paso en falso, la bestia que me miraba con ojos asesinos se lanzaría a por mi sin piedad. Me mantuvo en mi posición, pero me giré, de tal modo que el monstruos quedase en mi lado derecho y en mi izquierdo aquellos movimientos de maleza que me indicaba que algo se acercaba.

El basto bosque dejó de moverse y ante mis ojos se presentaron tres mujeres. A la izquierda, una mujer cuya edad no supe calcular, miraba con expresión endurecida a la bestia, que tras verlas, se había acercado unos pasos más hacia mi. Su larga melena negra hacían juego con sus ojos, lo cual hacia más severo sus rasgos. A su lado, una mujer que calculé que tendría al menos diez años menos, de piel blanquecina y melena rojiza, me miraba como si quisiese calmar mi miedo, apaciguarme, algo que extrañamente consiguió. Por último, a la derecha, la que deduje que sería la mediana de la tres, de pelo castaño y rostro aniñado, se erguía en posición de ataque.

- ¿Quienes sois? - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar, sin ser consciente de que la bestia había girado su cabeza hacia mi al escuchar mi voz.

- Hemos venido a ayudarte – me dijo la pelirroja – Piper, ¡congélalo! - le gritó a la mujer que se encontraba a su izquierda.

- No durará, Paige – le respondió.

- ¿Recuerdas el hechizo, Phoebe? - le preguntó Paige la mujer de su derecha.

- Creo que si – contestó.

- Entonces, hazlo Piper.

Esta obedeció y tras estirar sus brazos con fuerzas formando un ángulo de noventa grados con su cabeza como si arrojase algo al suelo, la bestia se congeló. Me giré para ver lo que habían hecho y enmudecí. Yo no creía en la magia, para mi era algo en lo que creían los niños pequeños cuando aun no tienen la capacidad de razonar, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a algo que no podía explicar.

El rugir de la bestia me hizo volver a la realidad, comprobando como volvía a moverse como si fuese un video grabado a cámara lenta.

Sin pararme a pensar, corrí y me coloqué tras las tres mujeres que parecían tenerlo todo controlado.

- ¡Ahora! - gritó la pelirroja.

"Viento maligno que solplas

eso que abajo te formas

ya no puedes vivir

la muerte te lleva con este conjuro"

Corearon las tres al unísono una vez tras otra, hasta que un estallido las hizo callar. Yo, que había permanecido con las manos ocultando mis ojos, me deslice y me alejé de ellas, comprobando como aquel monstruo había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está esa cosa? - les pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido.

- Es complicado de explicar – me dijo la que habían llamado como Phoebe. Curiosamente, su cara me resultaba familiar aunque no conseguía saber por qué, ya que no recordaba haberme cruzado con ella en ninguno de mis casos con la 12th – Soy Phoebe, y esta son mis hermanas Paige – la pelirroja dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa – y Piper – la morena sonrió aunque seguía conservado esa expresión seria de minutos antes – Somos las embrujadas.

- ¿Las qué? - pregunté.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma. No puede ser real. Aunque eso explicaría que me resultase conocida... ¡No! ¿Pero que estás diciendo, Kate? Esto es imposible. Debe tratarse de un error. He debido escuchar mal" me dije a mi misma.

- Las embrujadas – dijo Piper – Nos encargamos de luchar contra el mal para que siga existiendo esa balanza entre el bien y el mal que ha existido siempre.

- ¡Phoebe! - escuché una voz masculina acercarse hacia nosotros – Phoebe, por fin te encuentro.

Cuando el joven se acercó lo suficiente para que la luz de la luna pudiese alumbrar su rostro, enmudecí.

"¿Pero dónde me he metido? Esto debe ser cosa de él" - pensé.

- Si esto es alguna de tus bromas, puedes ahorrártela, Castle.

- ¿Lo conoces? - me preguntó Phoebe.

- Es un bromista sin remedio que dice ser mi compañero – argumenté.

- Eso es imposible. Rick es abogado, no policía. ¿Verdad cariño?

- ¿Cariño? Ahora si que no entiendo nada. Ya puedes explicarte si no quieres que haga uso de mi arma.

- Te recuerdo que no tienes arma, pues de ser así la habrías usado con el troll – me dijo Phoebe – Y ahora deja que te veamos. Has debido sufrir algún golpe... - se acercó a mi pero yo me aparté.

- ¡Quieta!¡No me toques!¡No me..!

* * *

Unos intensa luz se coló por mis párpados haciendo que fuese abriendo los ojos. Poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación de la estancia en la que me encontraba. No fue hasta segundos después cuando me di cuenta que estaba siendo observaba por dos penetrantes ojos azules.

- Beckett, ¿estás bien?

- Castle, ¿eres tú? - le pregunté, temerosa que volviese a hacer como si no me conociese.

- ¿Y quién si no iba a ser? En serio, ¿te ocurre algo? Te has quedado dormida mientras estudiabas los informes del caso y te he escuchado gritar desde la sala de descanso. Estaba hablando con Kyra cuando te escuché y vine para saber que ocurría.

- ¿Así que Kyra está aquí?

- Si – me dijo intentando averiguar que le escondía.

- Prométeme una cosa – le pedí, siendo consciente de lo extraño que podría resultarle toda esta situación.

- ¿Qué? - me preguntó y vi en su mirada desconcierto, pero también, un brillo en su mirada del que hasta ahora no había sido consciente. Era como si de algún modo estuviese tentado a hacer lo que fuese con tal de que estuviese segura. Una sonrisa asomó en mis labios.

- Pase lo que pase, no te olvides de mi.

- Eso nunca, Kate. No podría olvidarme de ti jamás.

Y al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios supe que no había mayor certeza que aquella. Castle no se podría olvidarse de mi, del mismo modo que yo no podía olvidarme de él. Viendo su mirada llena de preocupación y el modo en que me acunaba entre sus brazos, comprendí que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran tan fuertes como los míos hacia él. Solo necesitaba romper ese muro que me impedía dejar que entrase completamente en mi vida, un muro que poco a poco, él mismo estaba derrumbando sin que ni yo misma me diese cuenta.


End file.
